


Veneno

by inner_angel



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_angel/pseuds/inner_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para la comunidad minor_fandoms en LJ. Reto/prompt: Besos (2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veneno

-o-

Lenguas de fuego lamían sus pies mientras corría en busca de refugio. Las grandes zancadas de Kurogane le obligaban a redoblar el paso a sus espaldas, tratando en vano de darle alcance. El nuevo viaje les había arrojado en un país dividido por guerras separatistas, cruentas en su violencia y arcaicas en su tecnología.

Parpadeando el sudor fuera de sus ojos, Syaoran se sorprendió al encontrarse corriendo solo.

“¡Mocoso!” 

La voz de Kurogane venía de un edificio en ruinas a su derecha, un gesto de apremio indicando que había dado con un lugar de descanso. La estructura polvorienta y a medio colapsar era tan peligrosa como la guerra librándose en las calles. Al entrar Syaoran se reclinó enseguida contra los escombros como mejor pudo, ansiando recuperar el aliento. Estaba algo mareado de la carrera, un sudor frío bajándole a chorros por las sienes.

“¿Estás bien, mocoso?” No le dio tiempo ni a excusarse antes de que una enorme mano encontrase su frente, su dueño inclinándose sobre él y dando un par de olfateadas profundas.

“Hueles a veneno…”.

“¿Qué-é?” Ofuscado, se miró a sí mismo tratando de localizar lo que el olfato de cazador de Kurogane había percibido con facilidad. Eran tantas las heridas en su cuerpo que no él no sabía ni por donde empezar a buscar. Pero Kurogane se arrodilló entre sus piernas enseguida, agarrando certero su muslo izquierdo que lucía una cortada larga aunque no muy profunda en la cara interna; sin duda recibida durante alguna escaramuza mientras él usaba su característico estilo de combate.

“Tienes que aprender a reconocer los venenos más comunes, eso puede salvarte la vida algún día”. Sin más, terminó de rasgarle el pantalón y procedió a succionar el veneno fuera de su cuerpo. 

El azoro le calentó el rostro a Syaoran más que las propias flamas entre las que había corrido momentos antes. No podía apartar la vista de las manos que apretaban su muslo, rozando su entrepierna; de la boca que se cerraba sobre la herida con fuerza, bebiendo sangre y veneno para luego escupirlo todo a un lado. Entonces le llegó un olor extraño y medio dulzón mezclado con el de su sangre e identificó por fin lo que había alertado a Kurogane.

Syaoran cerró los ojos tratando de bloquearlo todo. El cosquilleo que quería ignorar en su bajo vientre comenzaba a ser demasiado evidente, incluso para su compañero que le miraba de reojo con desconfianza entre cada escupitajo. 

Al cabo de dos minutos más de tortura, Kurogane se detuvo por fin y Syaoran abrió los ojos con apenas tiempo de ver unos labios cerrándose violentamente sobre los suyos.

La sorpresa convirtió el cosquilleo en un infierno, con una lengua demandando entrada bruscamente. El sabor metálico de su sangre combinado con el veneno, le quemaba el paladar tanto como las entrañas. Los dedos contra su nuca lo obligaban a responder, a abrir más la boca, a mover la lengua más rápido, a frotar sus labios con más fuerza. 

Un chasquido, producto de la saliva en sus bocas, señaló el final del beso. Syaoran sintió su propio aliento jadeante rebotando en el rostro a milímetros del suyo.

“No vayas a olvidar su sabor, eso también te puede salvar la vida”.

En su desconcierto, Syaoran no alcanzaría a ver la media sonrisa maliciosa de su compañero; tampoco lograría moverse, menos aún caminar derecho por varios minutos. Pero sabía bien que pronto iba a necesitar de más lecciones sobre venenos, como aquella.

-o-


End file.
